


Where you Belong

by feentanz



Series: Multichapters [11]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: Nikolai left a kiss against her jaw, this time almost gentle. “How about a little bet?” Zoya had the strong feeling that she wasn’t going to like what he suggested. “Keep going,” she said all the same. Unsurprisingly, Nikolai was grinning. “If I manage to give you another orgasm tonight,” he lowered his lips, brushing across the shell of her ear, “then you’ll consider the proposal.”
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: Multichapters [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/734664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?” 

Zoya froze, letting her head hit the mattress. “What?” 

Nikolai hovered above her, his arms resting on either side of her. In the dimly lit room, his eyes seemed very dark. “Hiding,” he said. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Why, you suddenly think presenting your Grisha mistress to the world is a great idea?” Zoya turned her head away, Nikolai’s breathing now grazing her cheekbone. 

She didn’t need to see his expression to know he was rolling his eyes. “I don’t care for that term,” he replied, voice suddenly weary. 

Zoya huffed, still refusing to look at him. “Mistress? What would you prefer to call it?” She had been called far worse. 

Nikolai suddenly grinned, his fingers grazing her chin as he tilted her head upwards so she was forced to face him again. “I would prefer fiance,” he said quietly. “But you weren’t impressed by my proposal.” 

“Perhaps I would have been more impressed if you hadn’t emptied ten glasses of wine beforehand.” 

Nikolai chuckled, his lips grazing the edge of her jaw. “I can ask you again sober if that lightens your mood.” 

Zoya felt his lips tracing her skin, along her throat, down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the touch calm her nerves. “You’re insufferable, your Highness.” 

“You didn’t seem to mind last night,” Nikolai commented, spreading kisses over her collarbones. 

Zoya escaped a sigh, arching her back slightly to get more contact. She could feel Nikolai’s cocky grin against her skin when he noticed. “I hate you.” 

He kissed lower, almost having reached her chest. “I don’t believe you.” 

She was going to strangle him. Zoya exhaled sharply as his lips suddenly caught her nipple, sucking at the sensitive skin. She bit her lip to stifle a sound, fingers curling up in the bedsheets as she searched for something to hold onto. 

Nikolai laughed in response, his warm breath caressing her skin as he continued to work her nipple with his tongue, nipping and biting his way downwards. 

Zoya arched her back as his lips skimmed over her stomach, shuddering under his touch. She hated to show him that she was even affected by his actions, that it took so little effort from him to make her weak. 

“Still hate me?” Nikolai remarked, kissing the inside of her thighs. 

Zoya tried to steady her breathing. “Even more than before.” 

Nikolai’s laugh sent a shudder across her skin, his lips finding their way between her legs. 

Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue flicked against her entrance and she let out a small whimper, buckling her hips to get closer. 

Nikolai was grinning, pinning her down on the mattress again. “Patience,” he muttered, clearly very much enjoying every second of this. 

Hadn’t she been so occupied, Zoya might have had another insult ready, but she couldn’t think straight like this. “ _ Nikolai _ ,” she warned instead, but it came out more like a plea. She hated herself in these moments. 

His tongue circled around her clit and Zoya moaned, too aware that she was giving him exactly what he wanted. He had the audacity to smirk before pushing one finger inside her, moving so desperately slow that she had trouble even breathing. The ache between her legs didn’t find any release. 

Nikolai’s kisses traveled across her stomach again, nipping at the skin, and then his lips were pressed against her own, parting them. His tongue flicked against hers and then he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, slipping a second finger inside her. 

Zoya’s head was spinning, but she eagerly complied, pressing her hips up against his. His skin was hot to the touch. Her entire body seemed lit on fire. 

“Still hate me?” Nikolai breathed against her lips, quickening his pace, driving her closer to the edge. 

Zoya pressed her lips together to avoid making a sound, meeting his eyes in defiance. “You’re not that good.” 

Nikolai’s grin was ecstatic. His attention returned to her neck, teeth softly grazing the skin as he kissed his way down. 

He was going to leave marks, but Zoya wasn’t in the right mind to care. Not when his thumb suddenly circled along her clit and even all her hard-earned self-control couldn’t help her anymore. Zoya cried out when she came, digging her nails so hard into Nikolai’s shoulders that it was sure it would hurt. She was panting, letting her head drop back against the pillow, trying to regain any composure. 

Nikolai left a kiss against her jaw, this time almost gentle. “How about a little bet?”  
  
Zoya had the strong feeling that she wasn’t going to like what he suggested. “Keep going,” she said all the same. 

Unsurprisingly, Nikolai was grinning. “If I manage to give you another orgasm tonight,” he lowered his lips, brushing across the shell of her ear, “then you’ll consider the proposal.” 

Zoya huffed. “One orgasm? That’s not very ambitious.” 

“I thought you hated me?” Nikolai replied, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. “Shouldn’t be a challenge, then.” 

Zoya clenched her jaw, forcing herself to meet his gaze. “Fine.” She had the faint suspicion that this was a losing battle, but rejecting the challenge felt like admitting defeat right away. 

Nikolai looked much too pleased with himself when he leaned down to catch her lips with his again, parting them and slipping his tongue inside. Zoya sighed when she ran her fingers over his shoulders, only half aware that she was supposed to  _ not  _ enjoy this right now. 

She had already lost. 

Nikolai positioned himself between her legs, pushing them aside with his knees, gripping her hips. Zoya’s breathing hitched in anticipation, her lungs already struggling to take in air.  __ What was he doing to her?  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut when Nikolai kissed along her neck, sending shudders down her entire body. 

And then Nikolai sank into her, and Zoya gasped, already so much closer to that dreaded orgasm than she would ever admit. She really did hate him. 

Nikolai smirked at her eagerness, kissing the edge of her jaw while rolling his hips, pushing deeper inside. Zoya moaned, wrapping her legs around his torso, craving more contact. She really was a hopeless case, apparently. Her head dropped back into the pillows as she tried to breathe, arching her back as Nikolai’s hands ran along her thighs, fingers softly digging into her ass. 

“You’re not playing fair,” Zoya gasped, a shudder running through her entire body at the touch. 

Nikolai chuckled, tightening his grip a little in response. “I didn’t say that I would,” he breathed against her lips, the look on his face so smug that she was tempted to smack him. He had picked up a quicker rhythm now, and Zoya wasn’t sure how much longer she could deny herself the truth that she was for sure going to lose this bet. She buried her fingers in the sheets, trying to hold onto the bed as she fought her orgasm, trying to think of something else than Nikolai buried inside her. 

Naturally, she failed. 

His hand disappeared between her legs, now stroking her clit, and Zoya hated herself when she lifted her hips, trying to get closer. Another moan escaped her, and she felt herself slipping already. Her entire body was on fire. 

Zoya whimpered as Nikolai’s thumb pressed down on her clit and she was slipping over the edge, despite her best efforts. She dug her nails into Nikolai’s shoulders if only to punish him a little, her lids fluttering shut at the sensation. 

Nikolai was panting, but the cocky grin never wavered. “Changed your mind about me?” he commented, his fingers softly running along her ribcage, brushing over the skin. 

Zoya glared up at him, trying to catch her breath. “I hate you.” 

“Enough to marry me?”

She kicked him then, although not hard enough to make it hurt. 

Nikolai chuckled, in response rolling off her. “You lost the bet, you know. Quite impressively.” 

Zoya huffed. “I said I would consider it, not accept.” Being Queen of Ravka had been something she hadn’t allowed herself to think about for too long just yet, especially not since they had started to pick up this little routine. 

“ _ Have _ you considered it?” he returned the question, because he knew her too well, and therefore knew that she hadn’t.

Zoya met his gaze, not allowing herself to shy away. “Yes.” 

“Then why say no?” He leaned in closer, lips almost brushing hers. 

Zoya took a deep breath, feeling herself shivering under the brief touch. “Because you need to make an alliance through marriage.” The truth. 

She had expected him to roll his eyes and protest, but instead, Nikolai was grinning. “Did you just confirm that politics are the only reason you’re not interested in me?” 

Zoya had meant to respond, but she didn’t get to, because suddenly he was kissing her again. She yielded to his touch without a second thought, parting her lips under this and allowing his tongue to flick against hers. Nikolai placed his hands on either side of her face, brushing along her cheeks as he deepened the kiss, pressing her further into the pillows. 

Zoya didn’t have the willpower to break free. 

“Without the very unstable political situation,” he muttered against her lips. “Would you agree?” 

Sadly, Ravka without unstable politics wasn’t Ravka. “That’s wishful thinking,” Zoya replied as she broke free, Nikolai’s lips now hovering just in front of hers again. She could still feel his breathing on her face. 

“Would you agree?” Nikolai repeated, now more urgently. His gaze never left her. It was magnetizing. 

Perhaps that was the reason she said what she said. “Maybe.” 

This time Nikolai smiled, a real smile, and the kiss which followed was much softer. “Halfway there already,” he whispered. “I’m very persuasive.” 

Zoya rolled her eyes. But she didn’t object. 

Because perhaps, she did want to be persuaded. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Nikolai,” Zoya drawled impatiently, drumming her nails against the doorframe of his bathroom. “How long can you possibly need?”   
  
She had arrived at the king’s chambers earlier with a stack of correspondence that needed his attention, but Nikolai had merely shrugged and told her he would take a shower first. 

_ You can join me, Nazyalensky,  _ he had said, and Zoya had rolled her eyes and turned away. Sneaking into his rooms at night was one thing, showering another. Besides, there was work to do. 

And she still couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid proposal. About the fact that they hadn’t brought it up ever again. 

“I told you to join me,” Nikolai replied from inside the room, the dripping of water never stopping. He had left the door a crack open, and Zoya was well aware he was taking his time deliberately if only to drive her crazy. 

She let out an exasperated breath, trying to tone down her murderous thoughts. Sadly, she couldn’t kill Nikolai just yet. 

Zoya paced the room, trying not to stare too openly at the door. She was certainly annoyed enough that she could need a distraction, and Nikolai could need a little motivation to finally do his work. 

She knew she was only trying to justify her future actions, but she didn’t care. 

Instead, she slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself silently. Then she unclasped her  _ kefta,  _ letting it slip down to the ground. She dropped the rest of her clothes as well, for a second watching Nikolai’s toned back through the glass doors of the shower, contemplating her decision. 

Although she was only fooling herself. She had made up her mind too long ago. 

Nikolai turned when she slipped into the shower, his lips curling up in a grin as she stepped under the hot water. “Got a little impatient, Nazyalensky?” he mused, moving closer, cornering her against the wall.   
  
Zoya pressed her back against the cold stone, holding his gaze. The steam in the air was hot enough to make her hair cling to her skin. “If your plan was to get me annoyed, then you succeeded.” 

Nikolai smirked, resting his hands on either side of her face but not getting close enough to touch just yet. Some damp hair had fallen into his face. “I just wanted to see how long you could manage to resist me.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, lifting her chin. “Wasn’t it you who was so desperate to get me out of my clothes and into the shower, your Highness?” 

Nikolai leaned in, his lips brushing along the shell of her ear. He still wasn’t touching her anywhere else. “You happily obliged, didn’t you?” 

Zoya had a hard time remaining still. She felt his breathing grazing the side of her neck, almost driving her insane. The water was still raining down, water pearling down Nikolai’s skin. She could feel the heat of his skin even without touch. Zoya felt her breathing growing slightly uneven. “If you just keep staring, I might be tempted to leave again,” she whispered, feeling Nikolai chuckle at the words. 

And then, without warning, he gripped her wrist and spun her around, pressing her stomach against the wall. Zoya gasped as her skin met the cold stone, and then again as she felt his lips brushing her neck. She felt Nikolai pressed against her backside, his arms wrapped around her waist, already running down her stomach. 

Zoya whimpered as he shoved her closer against the wall, his fingers already between her legs. 

“Still want to leave?” he rasped into her ear, his fingers teasing her entrance for a second before pushing into her, his thumb pressing down on her clit. 

Zoya felt herself shuddering. “I’m still considering,” she managed to get out, her breathing already so uneven that she hated herself a little. 

Nikolai’s lips were moving along the back of her neck, sucking and biting at the skin. “Are you now,” he muttered, pushing a third finger inside her, so suddenly that Zoya couldn’t bite her lip fast enough to stifle her sounds. 

She pressed her lips together as Nikolai moved inside her, her legs already trembling. His thumb returned to her clit, circling, and Zoya whimpered at the touch. 

Nikolai’s other hand wrapped around her neck and pulled her head back, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Any more complaints?” 

_ She was going to murder him. _ Zoya rested her head against his shoulder, shooting him a deadly gaze because she really couldn’t manage to speak right now. She was trembling all over, Nikolai’s iron grip around her waist the only thing keeping her upright. 

Zoya moaned when she came, resting her forehead against the wall, feeling Nikolai’s cocky grin against her skin as he pressed another kiss to her shoulder blade. She was still panting when he released her, allowing her to turn. “One complaint,” she murmured under her breath, still not quite recovered. “Stop talking for once.” 

Nikolai laughed, already lifting her up, his fingers digging into her thighs while he positioned himself between her legs. “Ruthless,” he commented as his lips closed down on hers, immediately sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. 

Zoya clung to his shoulders, feeling his hot skin under her fingertips. Nikolai’s tongue flicked against hers, driving her almost insane with wanting, her entire body seeming on fire. 

She hated him. Even worse, she loved every second of it. 

Zoya let out a small cry when he sank into her, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she struggled to keep herself upright. 

Nikolai pushed her further against the wall, hips rolling against hers, playfully tugging at her bottom lip. “Is this a bad time to bring up my proposal?” 

“Is this a bad time to kill you?” Zoya shot back, but her voice didn't come out as sharp as she had hoped. Instead, the words trailed off in a moan as Nikolai bit down on her neck, gripping her chin and pushing her head back against the wall. She felt herself trembling under the touch. 

“You might want to wait a little longer,” he breathed against her ear, pushing deeper inside her and slowing down his rhythm. 

_ She really was going to kill him.  _ Zoya dragged her nails across the skin of his neck, probably leaving marks, her head spinning. “I won’t accept,” she got out, barely able to form any words. 

Nikolai smirked against her neck, pressing another kiss to her skin before returning to her lips. “I told you I’d change your mind.” 

Zoya felt her head swimming as he kissed her again, her lips willingly yielding under his. “Try me, your Highness,” she muttered. “I’m not that easy.” Or at least she liked to tell herself that she wasn’t. 

Nikolai held her gaze for a moment, obvious amusement on his face. “No? Want me to stop then?” His breathing grazed her lips and then he stopped moving, giving her a challenging look. 

Zoya was tempted to strangle him. “Don’t you dare.” 

“You’re not as threatening as you think, Nazyalensky.” Nikolai’s hands moved from her thighs to her ass, digging into the skin as he pulled her closer against his body.   
  
She could feel his muscles move under her fingertips as she clung to his biceps, trying to hold herself upright. “I hate you,” she muttered half-heartedly, too busy ignoring the ache between her legs. Why couldn’t he just  _ move.  _

“The proposal,” he reminded her, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. He sucked at the skin, making her whimper. He still wasn't moving. Instead, his teeth bit down softly. 

Zoya was going insane. “What do you want to hear?” she snapped, her voice trembling. She attempted to move her hips, at least rub herself against him, but Nikolai’s grip was pure iron. 

He only shoved her closer against the wall. “I want a real answer,” he breathed, now staring at her again. His gaze was so intense that she couldn’t turn her head away. Water was dripping down their bodies, damp hair falling into his face, and she couldn’t look away. 

But she didn’t have a real answer. “You’re not playing fair,” Zoya muttered, shooting him a deadly glare. 

“I never said I would,” Nikolai smirked, slowly rolling his lips, sinking deeper inside her. 

Zoya felt herself slowly coming apart, another moan escaping her as she tipped her head back. She wasn’t going to survive this torture. 

Nikolai kissed along her throat, his warm breath caressing the skin. 

Zoya felt her eyes fluttering shut. She did want to say yes. Had wanted to do so even when he had first asked. But she couldn’t. Because Ravka needed a better queen, someone who would be accepted, and she refused to be so selfish and ignore that fact. “It can never happen,” she said sharply, although her voice was shaking. “We knew that when we started  _ this. _ ” 

Nikolai’s gaze flickered towards her face for a second, and then he just kissed her, silencing the concerns. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, picking up his pace and thrusting faster inside her. 

Zoya’s vision was blurring as she felt herself slipping faster towards the edge, still wondering where Nikolai’s sudden change of attitude had come from. She fell apart around him when she came, his kisses swallowing her moans as she dragged her nails across his back, searching for something to hold onto. 

Nikolai’s breathing was equally uneven as her own when he let go of her, carefully setting her down on the ground.   
  
Zoya leaned against the wall for support, closing her eyes for a moment while she tried to control her breathing. The hot water was still raining down on them, and she could feel Nikolai moving in the shower. She didn’t want to open her eyes to their reality. 

And still, she had to. Nikolai was watching her, his gaze thoughtful. 

Zoya pushed away from the wall, still feeling shaky, attempting to get past him. 

But instead, he caught her wrist, pinning her in place. “You know,” he said quietly. “I was never a fan of doing things by the book.” 

Zoya frowned, for a second wondering whether he had just ultimately lost his mind. “What?” 

Nikolai huffed, the smirk returning. “We’re getting married. And I don’t care if it’s supposed to happen or not.” 

She stared at him, frozen in place. “If you’re trying to be funny-” 

“I’m always funny,” Nikolai said matter-of-factly. “But I happen to be completely serious right now.” 

Zoya shook her head. “I didn’t say yes.” 

His grin was wicked. “You also didn’t say no. What you said was  _ it can’t happen,  _ so I solved that problem for the both of us.” He meant it. She knew he did. 

Zoya sighed, leaning her head against the glass door of the shower. Apparently she had to admit defeat today. “You’re impossible.” It sounded affectionate. 

“Isn’t that why you like me?” Nikolai muttered, closing the distance between them and kissing the shell of her ear. 

Zoya rolled her eyes but didn’t move away either. “I don’t like you,” she replied, although she couldn’t stop herself from smiling a little. 

Nikolai chuckled in response. “Point taken.” His lips rested against her hair. “So,” he said quietly. “Are you going to let me hear it or not?” 

She didn’t need to ask what he meant. The shower was still running, hot steam clouding the air by now. Zoya sighed, glancing up at Nikolai’s face. “I accept.” 

Nikolai actually smiled, leaning down and leaving a light kiss on her lips. “I told you so.” 

“Don’t ruin the moment,” Zoya warned. 

He simply laughed, turning off the shower in the process. “I really look forward to driving you crazy for the rest of our lives, you know.” 

Oddly enough, Zoya couldn’t even disagree. 


End file.
